


I would’ve helped you sooner if I knew

by hairloopies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sokka is bi, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, katara is a mom, no shit it’s zuko, no shock, or atleast acts like one, so is Sokka but he’s a helpful one here, zuko is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairloopies/pseuds/hairloopies
Summary: What he really didn’t expect next was floating armor. He froze right there.He was shocked. Had someone sent Fire Nation after them? He was even more shocked what he saw next...Zuko.Inspired by Flameo_Hotman’s work. I’ll try to find it’s name after I finish writing and add it here. It was a college au but I felt like the first chapter could be turned into something more canonical.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flameo_Hotman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameo_Hotman/gifts).



> This is the story intro, it’s short.  
> Also if you see this Flameo HI

Sokka stepped away into the woods, away from the snoring Gaang. He wanted some time alone, away from Aang’s very, VERY, loud snoring. He just wanted to rest and explore. He had too much energy that he hadn’t used, so he decided it was for the best if he just explored ‘like a man’.

To Sokka’s surprise, the perfect resting and fishing spot was right there. A clearing by the cold water. It was cold like home, Southern waters were freezing even to the people who lived there. So Sokka assumed that some fish similar to those at home would live here.   
When he casted his rod he didn’t expect to see a fire nation boot on the line. He knew there was trouble but decided to let the gang sleep and notify them if he saw a fire nation ship coming. What he really didn’t expect next was floating armor. He froze right there.

He was shocked. Had someone sent Fire Nation after them? He was even more shocked what he saw next...

_Zuko._

He saw shivering until it stopped when he got closer due to the current. Sokka acted without thinking and jumped into the water. He dove to pick Zuko up. He tried shaking Zuko awake but he was out, cold. His heart was beating, but not enough. Sokka was running on his hours of energy and adrenaline. He didn’t know why he felt like helping but he was too far into the woods to turn back and plop Zuko, who know, back into the water? He’d never let himself be the reason someone dies when there was an opportunity for them to live. But this was the guy who had been chasing them around trying to kill them. The guy who belonged to the Fire Nation, the people who killed his mother, why would he help?  
  


Thank goodness Sokka got his own tent. Toph made him a simple earth tent but he draped cloth around it to stay warm. After all, it was freezing. He had a bed risen from the earth with his comfy blankets, yes, plural. He knew he needed to be comfortable while sleeping so he may have taken the opportunity to, borrow, some blankets from the markets. He set Zuko down and took off his clothes, looking away, of course.

He set down his extra blankets so Zuko’s head could rest. He hesitated but knew that Zuko needed comfort, so he swallowed down his feelings against Zuko and just tucked him in. Since Zuko got the makeshift bed, Sokka slept on the ground. Or tried to. His mind was racing.

_Why did I help him! He’s the enemy! You’re an idiot!_

There was shuffling in the sheets, Zuko.

_“U-uncle?”_

“Zuko, it’s me, Sokka. You need rest.” Sokka was glad he was awake, because the sooner that Zuko was better the sooner that he could get out of here.

”S-Sokka?”

”Mhm.”

”W-what hap-“

Zuko collapsed, again.

Spirits. At least now Sokka could sleep knowing he did not in fact tuck a dead body into his blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sokka tries his best to hide Zuko in the morning, someone just has to find out.

(Apologies for grammar.)

  
Sokka grunted. His back hurt from sleeping on the ground, but Zuko was in the bed. He went to check on Zuko and he was wide awake.

”I’m gonna get you water, buddy.”

Zuko groaned saying something about doing it himself but Sokka knew he couldn’t let Zuko get up quite yet. So he insisted on getting him some water. He went out to their bucket of fresh water and filled a ladle with water and carried it back to his tent. He held Zuko’s head up and made him drink the water.

”Thanks,” Zuko responded dryly.

”Try not to startle Katara, when she finds out you’re here, oh no.” Sokka hadn’t thought this far. That’s when Toph walked in,

“Boomerang’s got a friend?”

”W-What? No.” Sokka whisper yelled to her, “Keep quiet Toph!” 

“Oh no worries, Sugar Queen won’t know about your new found love.”

”Toph I swear to Yue-“

”Hey! I was joking around. I suppose we should give hot head his own tent a little bit further into the woods.”

”Hothead? Really?” Zuko huffed.

”Atleast your nickname isn’t twinkle toes like Aang.” Sokka giggled.

“Don’t think I’m doing this for free. You owe me some jerky for this!”

”Not like you steal it from my stash or anything anyways.” Sokka glared at her.

”Oh whatever. But Katara has been moody recently so it’s better to just hide hothead from her until eventually, hopefully, Sugar Queen stops melting.”

Toph walked out of the tent and into the woods. Sokka looked at Katara’s tent and Aang’s tent before carrying Zuko out of his own,

”I can get there myself.” Zuko snapped.

”I’d like to see you try.” Sokka said jokingly. That’s when Zuko got set down and walked 2 feet before stumbling. “Oh fine.”

”Hey, your leg is injured, but I’m sure after Katara’s episode is over she’ll be willing to heal you.

——

“SOKKA YOU WHAT?” Katara sounded like a screaming swamp bird. “Zuko is Fire Nation! We can’t just help him and release him to hunt Aang down again!” Katara was going Batshit crazy. “Ugh, you don’t understand. I couldn’t have just left him to die.”

”Technically you could’ve.”

”What’s all the commotion about?” Aang asked rubbing his eyes. “Mr No-Good-Boomerang here thought it was a good idea to bring Zuko into camp!”   
  


“Woah there Katara, calm down.”

”Calm down? This guy’s been trying to kill you for how long now and you tell me to calm down?”

”In my defense, I believe his ship was attacked, I helped him out of the freezing water and just tucked him into some of _my_ blankets. He can’t even fire bend very well now. So I think you’re overreacting.”

”Sokka’s right. Zuko can’t hurt us, he’s hurt. And I’m proud of Sokka for helping save a life.”

”Wh-!”

”You done rambling guys? Because Zuko’s broken limbs could use some tending.” Toph stepped out of the woods.

”If Aang says so. But if he tries anything I will not hesitate.” Katara looked understandably annoyed.

“Hey, maybe you can teach Aang some healing or other bending. And maybe Zuko can teach him fire bending.”

Katara rolled her eyes and followed Toph to Zuko’s tent. Aang looked at Sokka apologetically but Sokka shook it off. He’s dealt with Katara’s Katara-ness for 14 years. He’d be alright. He decided that he could use this time to find berries and hunt, so he was off.

* * *

Katara death glared Zuko the entire time while healing his leg. Once she was finished she turned on her heels to leave but was stopped,

”Katara.” Zuko started.

”What!”

”Thanks.”

She was going to protest but just looked. She turned around with less rage than before. She peacefully made her way back to camp where Aang and Toph were working on earth bending. “Where’s Sokka?” Aang nearly got hit in the head with a boulder, “He went out to hunt or something. He’ll be back.” Katara smiled, “Hopefully bot with another guest in need of healing, I’m tired.”

”Sugar Queen knows how to joke?”

”Oh be quiet!”

”Now that’s the Katara I know.”

——

It was a windy night, cold brushing on his cheeks.

Sokka was panicking over what would happen next, so he decided to do what all Water Tribe men would do, _hunt._

He managed to catch a hare and chase down a bear before almost getting decapitated, but that definitely distracted him from the fact that Zuko, son of Ozai, the fire lord, was here. And that he saves his life. The guy who tried killing his family and friends, here, saved, by him.

He found the nearby river and jumped in.

The water was again, cold like home. He swam around until the current swept him away. He made it back on land though. He was an expert swimmer, considering that all he had to entertain him at home was swimming.

He got back to camp drenched and shirtless. The fire was still going but nobody was nearby. He sat down and realized that Zuko was staring at him.

”Oh, hey,” 

Though him saying anything didn’t seem to turn gears in Zuko’s head.

”Uh, Zuko? Earth to Zuko!”

”Sorry,” Zuko turned.

”Nah, don’t be.”

”I-“ Zuko paused. The breathed in and out with the fire, “I thanked your sister, I think she’s calmed down.”

”That’s good. Need help getting to your tent?”

”I want to sleep here,” Zuko’s eyes turned to Sokka’s ocean blue.

”But eventually we’ll have to put the fire out.”

”I’ll be fine.”

”That’s what you said earlier when you fell face first into the dirt after trying to walk.”

”Oh you little-“

Sokka and Zuko argued all night, scoffing, and adding blatant remarks here and there. They were acting like siblings. It was comforting for the two. Zuko had never been good with his sister. Sokka had never been able to understand his water bending sister. They laughed and eventually just stared at the fire.

The fire was dulling like their energy. Soon Zuko was asleep, but in a very uncomfortable position on the rock chair that someone, presumably Aang, had made him. So Sokka picked him up. Or atleast tried to.

Zuko was out cold, but Sokka had no energy to lift the boy to his tent. Sokka had two ideas.

_idea 1:_

_Bring Zuko some extra sheets and a pillow so he can sleep in peace._

_idea 2:_

_Shit. I forgot._

When Sokka came back Zuko was on the grass instead of his chair. He was splatted down. Though it’d certainly be more comfortable than the weird position he found himself in earlier, it still didn’t look ideal. Sokka laid down the large Water Tribe blanket and set Zuko atop of it. Then he put another one on top of Zuko.   
  
When he was back at his tent he realized that Katara was washing his other sheets. 

shit.

He laid down on the ground in discomfort. After thirty-three long minutes he sleepily walked over to the fire and put it out. He looked over to Zuko’s sleeping figure and decided to tuck himself in. Yes. Tuck himself in right next to the guy who had tried to kill his friend, Aang and his sister.

-

He was staring at the stars, and the moon. Yue was looking skinny today. By that, meaning she was a crescent. Zuko was mumbling something in his sleep and Sokka had barely noticed the blanket shifting until he heard sniffles.

_“n-no...”_

He had never heard such a vulnerable Zuko,

_“I- d-don’t wan-want to-“_

Sokka turned around and saw tears dripping down Zuko’s cheek. This wasn’t good. He got out of the blanket and sat next to his former enemy.

_“Z-zh-“_

Sokka put his hand on Zuko’s forehead. He wasn’t sick, it was just a nightmare. It wasn’t until the makeshift bed was wet with tears that Sokka lightly shook him.

”Zuko, get up.”

But waking him up just made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my comment underneath please!  
> I’m working on a new fic so don’t expect updates!


End file.
